A conventional connector and cover is illustrated in FIG. 17 of the accompanying drawings.
A connector cover 1 is attached to an electrical connector 2 for reasons of e.g. avoiding direct impingement of water on the connector, and preventing a pulling force on an electric wire exiting the connector 2 from being directly transferred to a terminal fitting inside the connector. A covering tube T is provided in order to protect the electric wires as they exit the connector 2, an electric wire supporting member 3 being provided on top of the connector cover 1 for supporting and protecting the covering tube T, this being done so that the electric wires W are guided onto the connector cover 1 before passing to the posterior side of the connector. The electric wire supporting member 3 is formed by means of a pair of arc shaped resilient members 3a, these resilient members 3a gripping the electric wire after insertion.
In the connector and connector cover described above, in the case where an operator takes hold of the wire and handles it, as shown by an arrow in FIG. 5, there is a possibility of the electric wire W rotating with an electric wire outlet member 1a as axis, and of the electric wire W being pulled in a direction perpendicular to the axial direction of the electric wire supporting member 3. In such a case, in the conventional connector cover 1 described above, the resilient members 3a open in an upward direction and, since they are formed so as to support the electric wire by means of elasticity, when a force is applied on the electric wire in the direction described above, there is a possibility of the covering tube T separating therefrom.
As a solution to this problem, it has been proposed that the supporting force of the resilient members 3a be increased, but when this is done by, for example, increasing the thickness thereof, the separation force increases, and attachment of the covering tube T becomes difficult. As a result, such a solution is not satisfactory.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into account, and aims at presenting a connector cover which can stably maintain an electric wire in state whereby it is guided in a specified direction, even if an external force is applied to the electric wire.